


Home

by arypls



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon - Manga, Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Memories, Sakura and Syaoran are late to catch a train, Sakusyao - Freeform, Syaoran is very grateful, Train Stations, syaosaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arypls/pseuds/arypls
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, a winter night and a home that's full of warmth and memories.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things you need to know before reading this:  
> 1) Sakura and Syaoran are 23  
> 2) Syaoran's working directly for the Li Company and he's trying to bring a branch to Japan so that explains why he's constantly flying to and from Hong Kong  
> 3) He, Sakura and Tomoyo moved to Japan after graduating. Tomoyo's working for Daidouji Toys and Sakura is a teacher in training  
> 4) Syaoran finally decided to tie the knot (LOL)  
> 5) Also there's no Clear Card Arc because I have no clue what's going to happen so this is just a time-skip after the manga. 
> 
> This is just a drabble practice because I really love Syaoran as a character and I wanted to grasp his personality and point of view, Sakura's might be my next experiment, who knows. Also train stations, I really love these kind of romantic scenarios so I hope I didn't write them too out-of-character and this is to your liking ^^

_"Sakura, I love you but if we don't go to the train station right now we're going to get home with our clothes soaked in snow!"_

Syaoran sighs shaking his head but a small smile makes its way onto his face as Sakura quickly mutters something to the person on the other side of the phone before hanging up and rushing down the steps to catch up to him. A part of his mind focuses on the way her foot almost bumps into one of the steps and he immediately turns towards her ready if needed (she had inherited the clumsiness of her mother after all) but she resumes without incident and soon she's back at his side slightly pouting; an apology halfway out of her lips before he can even acknowledge her presence.

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran!" She says, claps her hands together and bows. "Tomoyo-chan was telling me about this _really_ cute decoration that we just _needed_ to see and I actually believe she's not exaggerating for once so I thought maybe I could get her to tell me more, you know, so you wouldn't have to come with me since I can just make time but you're always busy flying from and to Hong Kong and I know how-

_"Sakura,"_ Syaoran says slowly grabbing onto her shoulders and instantly snapping the young woman out of her ranting. "Breath." It's the first thing he thinks of because he's worried if she keeps talking she's going to run out of air and faint and though he appreciates the thought he's not mad to begin with.

" _Hoe?_ " Sakura looks up, her mouth curving slightly as she utters the word he's grown accustomed to over the years but that doesn't keep his heart from skipping a beat when she nods frantically and takes a deep breath paying very close attention to him as though she expects him to voice his approval as she does so.

He doesn't. Instead he tightens his grip on her shoulders ignoring the urge to pull her small body into his embrace and bury his face into her caramel hair right then and there in front of all these people because _how come everything she does looks so adorable_ and they still have to take that train if they don't want to freeze before getting home- _On the other hand..._ A thought of Sakura in her pink coat and snowflakes decorating her hair suddenly surfaces and he almost wants to miss their ride so he can bask in the sight of her but-

Syaoran doesn't notice he's been spacing out until he feels a soft tug on his hand. He gasps, looks down and sees Sakura's hand playfully intertwining their gloved fingers. "Syaoran, you okay there? I thought you were a goner for a moment" She finally says and he looks up again to realize she's closer than she was before, their cheeks grazing as she teases him in whispers. He gulps but rolls his eyes at her, finally regaining control of his situation.

"Come on," He says, now fully holding her hand as he pulls away from her. "We have a train to take and a home to get to" Then without waiting for her answer he takes a step forward only to be pulled back. Syaoran turns around expecting a frown or another pout on her lips but instead he's almost startled to see that she's actually grinning from ear to ear, her emerald eyes shining under the lights of the busy train station. Yet, Syaoran notices as she opens her mouth to speak the next words, it feels like it's only the two of them.

_It is_ , a memory of a fourteen-year-old Sakura wearing Tomoeda's middle school uniform contests; grin just as big as the older version's in front of him. _"From now on, it's just us"_

"Silly," Real Sakura says, giggling like the school girl she once was when they met. "Home is where our heart is set in stone." He raises his eyebrows and waits for her to elaborate but as the phrase sinks in he remembers a time when uncertainty and insecurity were present whenever he thought of his feelings about her and suddenly he doesn't think she needs to. Feelings aren't only conveyed by words between them anymore simply because those were said over and over again until both believed them with all their hearts.

_"You're the one I love the most"_ Twelve-year-old Syaoran confesses what his older version doesn't need to but Sakura's face turns rose colored like she heard it anyway. His heart pounds slightly inside his chest at the sight and he thinks, with a certain nostalgia as the memories flow like a torrent through his mind, that she's never been more right.

_"Sakura"_ Syaoran lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding and her name comes out like a whisper, a sigh of relief, in a way that shows exactly how much intimacy, trust and love they have built together over the years. He knows he's said her name more times than he can count and in all kinds of ways but it still fills his heart with warmth whenever he relishes in the thought of how lucky- _no, scratch that._ There's no such thing as luck; in this world there are no coincidences. It's just that fate had been extremely generous to the both of them and Syaoran couldn't help but be thankful that out of so many people the two were able to meet and fall in love.

The thought makes the old blush which would normally paint his whole face when he was an elementary kid and still in denial about liking his supposed rival come back and he turns around to hide his cheeks out of habit.

_The train_ , the rational part of his mind that's not filled with thoughts of Sakura Kinomoto ( _soon to be Li_ , the said part argues with pride and he tries not to acknowledge it because he's already blushing and his fiancee can be such a tease sometimes) reminds him and he immediately attempts to drag her again, slowly walking forward as though expecting some other complaint from the person behind. There's none, not even one comment about his vague answer to her statement and yet when she squeezes his hand as he starts racing through the busy train station he knows his feelings have reached her.


End file.
